


Love at First Fight

by latsyrc85x



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Romance, Strong Female Characters, mature - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latsyrc85x/pseuds/latsyrc85x
Summary: As a public relations consultant for the most prominent figures in Orlando, Delilah Sutton has it all. Successful, educated, and well-known throughout the city as the best money can buy, Delilah has made a name for herself by protecting the reputation of celebrities and political figures. She has everything a woman could want, except someone to protect her. Ben Cahill is a fourth year teacher at the local alternative school. Life is simple and uncomplicated, that is until his students attack a Senator and his assistants at a local political event. No one ever looks twice at a local history teacher, but something about him catches this consultant's attention.Will Ben's good 'ol boy charm be enough to entice Delilah's affections, or will she choose the life of wealth and prestige in the arms of another?





	1. Chapter 1

                Shit. Lipstick stains are difficult to remove, event at the best drycleaners. Why did I just have to buy that 12-hour no smudge in crimson red? Now it looks like my peach blouse had a one-night stand with one of downtown Orlando’s finest professionals.

                As Delilah Grace Sutton grabbed another shirt, she threw the Revlon culprit in the trash. As one of Orange County’s wealthiest, she can afford to buy another lipstick once her pride recovers from this morning’s disaster. Grabbing her purse and keys, Delilah sprinted from the door of her townhouse towards her Mercedes; an extravagant purchase she rewarded herself with following her recent promotion to partner. Over the past ten years, Delilah worked under a myriad of supervisors, all most piggish and ridiculous than the next. Public Relations was not a gold mine for most who pursue the career, but Delilah was not one to settle.

                Graduating with her master’s from University of Florida at 22, Delilah returned home to find everything changed. Her parents’ divorce had come with no surprise. They had patiently waited until she was out of the house to split. The surprise was finding out that her loving parents had sold her childhood home, splitting the profits and charging forth to their new, separate lives. Apparently, her parents thought being divorced was a family affair; no one had waited around on her. With no money and no prospects, Delilah took the first job she could find working as a part-time sales associate with Disney at one of their local resorts. From her first day, she knew she was meant for more than an entry-level career. Over the years, Delilah worked her way up through Orlando’s businesses. Disney, Universal, Hard Rock... she held entry-level positions at any company she could wriggle herself into.

                The time at Hard Rock was the most beneficial. Delilah was asked to fill in at a private event being held on-site for somebody important, she didn’t ask who and honestly could care less. That’s when all hell broke loose. Mr. Important’s soon-to-be ex-wife decided to crash the event, causing a scene that had Channel 2 covering all the exits within minutes. While everyone stood frozen in place, Delilah’s course in Crisis Management kicked in.

                Without thinking, she grabbed Mr. Important and drug him into the kitchen, shoving him into the pantry. “Stay here, and for God’s sake stay quiet”. Delilah prayed the fool wasn’t so drunk he couldn’t follow her directions. Emerging from the kitchen, ignoring the dumbstruck looks on the serving staff’s faces, she proceeded to escort the more notable guests to separate alcoves to better avoid the cameras. As she barked orders for the lights to be cut, she sent up a prayer that the band had been too shocked to continue playing. Now, where was that ridiculous woman who insisted on causing such a scene?

                Seeing Delilah stalk towards her, the woman seemed to shrink in her own skin. Was she really that intimidating? It was in those few moments that Delilah realized her potential; she was a forced to be reckoned with. Calmly and with a sense of undisputed authority, Delilah managed to shut the situation down in record time. No bad press, no scandalous images; only a fire alarm that some inebriated guest had mistakenly pulled while stumbling to the bathroom, or so was reported by the staff present during the mishap.

                Wearing her best outfit, Delilah marched into her supervisor’s office and demanded a higher, more prestigious position as thanks for her quick thinking the night before. Instead, she was made to listen to a million reasons why she should be let go immediately. Just as she thought her composure was slipping, the intercom buzzed and interrupted her boss’s tirade. Mr. Important was on the phone and demanding information on what happened, who was involved, and how the hell did none of it make the papers. Knowing it would be her ass but not caring, Delilah held out her hand for the phone as a small smile spread across her lips. The phone conversation lasted mere minutes, and nothing has been the same since.

                Fuller and Duke was the most sought-after PR firm in Florida, representing celebrities, political figures, and a few big executives who just couldn’t seem to keep themselves out of the limelight and off the nightly edition of TMZ. After her recent triumph in securing the nude photographs of a congressman and his mistress from being published, Delilah was made partner in the firm. With Grayson Fuller in his eighties someone had to replace him eventually, but all Delilah cared about was this it was her.

                Throwing the car in reverse, Delilah pulled onto the busy street and headed straight for Dunkin Donuts. While most everyone in the office preferred more expensive coffee chains, Delilah preferred the coffee of her college days. Grabbing an iced caramel for herself and a coconut for the secretary, she floored it to the office and prayed her day would continue to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

                “Fine. I’m up, I’m up”, Benjamin slid on his plaid pajama bottoms and gave a pet to Parker’s square head. A shepherd, Parker needed exercise and his owner had not been the most attentive this past week. As a high school teacher at the local alternative education school, Ben Cahill was stretched thin at the moment. Flipping on the back-porch light, he let Parker out to run in the cool morning air. 5 o’clock wasn’t so early that he should lay back down, but Ben was dreading today’s final class and weighed the benefits of fifteen more minutes of shut eye or an extra cup of coffee.

                As Parker began pawing at the door, coffee won the decision for the morning. The old house was nothing special but provided more than enough space for the two of them. Adding extra sugar to his cup, Ben began his morning ritual in preparing for work. Shower, shave, dress. Simple and uncomplicated, just as Ben preferred. He wasn’t one for complications, and the simpler things were the better. Offered a full scholarship to Flagler, he opted for his hometown community college; it was easier than moving. Once they began offering four-year degrees, Ben was free to remain where he was and finish his degree without the hassle of transferring; simple and uncomplicated.

                But what about excitement? His last date asked him question after question about his hobbies, his passions, his life, but nothing was special enough to warrant discussing. Sure, Ben enjoyed his job and his life, but excitement didn’t factor into his daily routine of teaching Orlando’s future delinquents about history.

                He really shouldn’t think of them in that way anymore, some had really began to show potential this past quarter; but these students were difficult and slowly draining Ben’s patience. Yes, they needed guidance and unconditional love and support, but there was only so much he could give, wasn’t there? Frustrated with his train of thought, Ben slammed the water off and continued getting ready. Today, a local political somebody was making an appearance at River Edge Alternative. Ben hadn’t even cared enough to learn who was coming; it was just another publicity stunt to sway voters in an upcoming election. No one ever followed through on the promises made to help these kids, and this guy was just another distraction for his students.

                Almost forgetting his keys, Ben marked towards his old Chevy and began his hour drive to the other side of town. It wasn’t that far, really, but Orlando traffic was only getting worse and the continuous construction always slowed down his morning commute.


	3. Chapter 3

                “You really should leave your Rolex in the car, Senator. This isn’t the time or place to flaunt your monetary success”, Delilah scolded this year’s elected official on their way to today’s event. River Edge Alternative School had been a constant black mark on Orange County’s school district scores, and Senator Phillips was promising change. “These kids can’t afford school supplies and you want to show off your designer clothes? No wonder your assistant called our office asking for help”. Subtlety was not her strong suit, but her directness seemed to have an effect on Phillips as he placed his watch in the cupholder.

                “Who exactly are we meeting today, the teachers or the students, Miss Sutton?” Phillips asked Delilah as they drove past the barb-wired security fence surrounding the campus. “And please, call me Craig,” he said with a quick wink and a gleam in his eye that was anything but professional.

                “Both, all of them. Everyone interested in meeting you will have a chance to shake your hand so put on a smile. Do you remember the quick one-liners I provided you with last week? Just pick one, say it, and so forth. We will be out as soon as possible, but for you to make a lasting impression it will take time. Two hours is my estimate”. Delilah handed him a copy of the memo she sent last week, knowing he didn’t bother to read it before now. They never do, but she hoped it would distract him enough from his flirtatious comments until they arrived at the school.

                “Promising young men. Vibrant young students. Tomorrow’s future. Blah blah, nothing unique in these statements, sweetheart. Why can’t I just wing it like last time? I know you’re good, but so am I.” Phillip was in full-on political pout.

                “Last time, you thanked the educators for decreasing our prison numbers. Most of these kids have parents incarcerated and have spent time in juvie themselves. So, no, you cannot wing it and you will stick to the phrases in the memo. Please.” Delilah’s day was not, in fact, looking up just yet.  As the town car pulled up to administration, what she assumed was the Principal and his most valued faculty lined the drive. Mr. Carson was the head of River Edge and had led a tight ship for the past eight years. In fact, prison rates were starting to show a decrease, but Delilah was not about to share that fact with the Senator just now.

                “Welcome, welcome! Senator Phillips, what a pleasure to welcome you to our school. The teachers and their students are assembling in the cafeteria. A central place, you know, to make things more efficient and get the most out of your time with us today”. Mr. Carson was clearly not any more excited with today’s visit than the Senator, but was playing along, nonetheless. “Let me show you the way, it’s just on the other side of the new school gardens”. As Delilah followed silently behind the Senator, she spared a glance at the graffiti disfiguring the walls. It was, well, beautiful. Not vulgar, amateur art but real masterpieces covered the stone. “Our history teacher arranged to allow his students to showcase their artistic ability in return for their efforts in the classroom. I was skeptical at first, but it makes the kids feel more at home and has proven effective”, Mr. Carson explained.

                It makes the kids feel more at home? Delilah was busy trying to imagine the dilapidated state the students must live in if graffiti makes them feel at home when it began. It started small, as it always did, but the murmurs would only grow. In her time working for Fuller and Duke, Delilah knew what was waiting for them inside the cafeteria. It was pandemonium. Pure chaos filled the room and resounded off the cheaply paneled walls. She had always lived in the more upscale parts of the city, even when she came home from college. While she had been in a few less-than-ideal situations while representing her clients, they in no way prepared her for the sight of students, many of them larger than her, standing on tables and shouting. Was this what a riot looked like?

                For the first time in memory, Delilah Sutton froze.


	4. Chapter 4

                He knew it was a bad idea, but Mr. Carson wouldn’t be persuaded to leave well enough alone. Ben’s students were not the unruliest, the local juvenile detention center boasted that title, but his class was the last one to represent River Edge. Like it was yesterday, he would recall the first few weeks with this set of students. It killed him, but he just sat there. They wanted a reaction, and when they got none it seemed to quiet the defiance, at least enough for Ben to attempt teaching. It was the same every year, and this group was no exception.

                As the Senator and his crew walked in, any vague sense of propriety vanished within the cafeteria. Not that the students had been well behaved before, but at least it was tolerable. In the two seconds it took for his class to size up the guy, Ben had to decide if he wanted to intervene the inevitable or let nature take its course. He had insisted this was a mistake, and now the administration would pay the price. How did they expect to receive sympathy, let alone additional funds, when the students they were rallying for attacked a Senator? While he didn’t think his class would do any real damage, he at least had that part under control he hoped, they would still make the man think twice before directing any support their way.

                It happened so quickly, she didn’t know what to do. Somehow, out of somewhere, a chair came flying towards her. But chairs belong on the ground, so it couldn’t be a chair. Something else then, but it was definitely soaring towards her head with immense force. Just as Delilah was trying to decide what exactly was coming towards her, she was shoved none to gently onto her knees. Blinding pain hit her as she went down, scraping her palms as she reached to catch herself. What the hell was happening, and where the hell was Senator Phillips?

                “Get her up and get him out of here. Now,” was all she heard as she was towed towards the exit. Sense returning, Delilah forced herself to stand and dig in her heels as she started to trip over the door jam.

                “No. This is what we are here for. We prepped for this, and we will succeed. I demand it”. Delilah thought her voice shook, but no one seemed to notice. “Now. Go back inside and show these people you are worth voting for. I’m right behind you”. Straightening her tight A-line skirt and brushing off her knees from where they made contact with the ground earlier, Delilah followed Senator Phillips and Mr. Carson back into the fire.

                What the hell was wrong with them? For God’s sake, the woman nearly received a concussion from a chair, and they were back? Ben struggled to believe it when the trio walked back into the room. A hush fell over the students, as they were surprised with the group’s decision. Taking this time to quell any further disruptions, Ben jumped onto a nearby table and addressed the crowd, “That’s right, they’re back. So, sit down, shut it, and pay attention. And unless you want to do cleanup duty for the rest of the school year, nothing else will get thrown. Understand?". 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and is in-process. I love romance novels, but am tired of reading alpha-male centered work where the female is nothing and is given a chance to succeed thanks to a successful, wealthy man. Please feel free to comment and give any criticisms!


End file.
